


Official Record of one Red Caboose

by Oscarsings



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Alright heres a thing?, Also yes I know how shitty the title is, Idk what exactly this is I wrote it at like 3 am for fun one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscarsings/pseuds/Oscarsings
Summary: So what if CB had a police record?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Official Record of one Red Caboose

**Full Name:** Red Caboose (refers to himself as CB)

**Born:** [REDACTED]

**Death:** N/A

**Status:** Alive

**Charges: **

  * Murder

**Details:**

Case 1a: In an accident that took place on [REDACTED] involving two train engines colliding head on, he was among the only survivors with barely a scratch on him. His strange jovial personality was an immediate red flag to those investigating, so he was brought in. He remained the prime suspect after it was revealed he had lied to officials about knowing the two parties involved and it was speculated by multiple investigators that he had convinced both engine operators to take the same track that day. However after no official evidence was ever found linking him to this case, he was set free and the case was closed. 

Status: Unsolved

Case 2a: Another case once again places him as the prime suspect. The victim and Caboose had been spotted earlier in the day walking along the sidewalk on [REDACTED] and arguing. Witnesses claim Caboose retained a normal composed stature the entire time, while the victim became more and more aggravated. The two crossed a street, and witnesses claim to have seen Caboose push the victim in front of the oncoming vehicle that inevitably killed the victim on impact. However due to conflicting reports, faulty security cameras, and accounts from the driver he was officially proven innocent. (Though many of those involved with this case still claim he was the murderer.) This case has since been closed and the real murderer has been sentenced on accounts of road rage and manslaughter.

Staus: Solved

Case 3a (tied to case 2a): 4 years after Case 2 had been officially closed, a key witness who had not only witnessed the accident, but had also been in a relationship with the victim had been found at the bottom of a cliff. It was written off as an accident or possible suicide, however after some digging investigators discovered tire tracks that matched CB’s. He was arrested immediately, however it was later discovered that evidence had been tampered with and pointed to the fact Caboose might have been framed. Because of this, he was freed once again.

Status: Unsolved

  * Aiding and abetting a crime

**Details:**

Case 1b: Caboose was suspected to have been involved with encouraging and assisting in the robbery of an armored car. Witnesses claimed there had been 5 robbers present, however only 4 actually engaged with the car and only 4 were ever caught. Those involved were arrested and rightfully convicted. Later on investigators discovered that 2 out of the 4 arrested robbers had recently been spotted with CB, and recordings from security cameras and neighbors implied he was informed of the robbery weeks before it had occurred. After he had been informed of something, he had supposedly given instructions and support for this crime, however this was later found to be speculation of security tapes. Additionally, hours after the robbery had occurred a great sum of money had been accredited to his account. This was later choked up to nothing but a coincidence seeing as Caboose had an alibi which also clarified the cash. 

Status: Solved 

  * Sabotage

Details: A racer derailed after her wheels locked in the middle of a race causing her to crash and end up hospitalized. She remained in critical condition for around 4 hours before being successfully repaired, however she won’t be able to race again. Investigation into this found that the screws on her wheels had been tampered with before the race, causing them to lock up the longer she used them. The only person who could have possibly gotten close to her would have been Caboose, as he was the only one who had been seen out with her that day. 

  * Accessory to a crime

Details: (not enough information)

  * Theft

Details: (not enough information)

Criminal offenses: 

  * Lying on an official record

Details: After being brought in as an eyewitness to an accident involving two train engines crashing he was asked if he’d ever seen any parties involved in the accident he insisted he hadn’t. Later investigation showed he’d known both of the fatalities, and had met and spoken with them on multiple occasions.

  * Arson

Details: Was found low on fuel while setting a tree on fire, claimed it looked at him funny


End file.
